Where do we go
by LadyKatherine29
Summary: The pov's of Chris Daniels and others. Choices must be made and lines have become blurred. Ratted M only to make sure I cover all bases. If anyone wants a follow up. let me know.
1. Even Fallen Angel's can Fly

You all know the drill, I own nothing, TNA/NWA and a heck of a lot of other people own this stuff. I just do this because I finally found a reason to be proud of having been a life long wrestling fan.

Where do we go form here.

AJ was still a little out of it as the Fallen Angel placed him in the passengers side of his rental car. Daniles had wanted to exit the building quickly, he his gut had told him as much.

The Fallen Angel had a strong feeling that Jarrett would be more than happy to ambush them. The NWA Heavy Weight Champion, that is if one could call Jarrett a champion.

He was more like a five year old throwing a hissy fit. The moron was in Daniles opinion was worthless snake. Factor in Joe was still somewhere in the building and Daniles felt it best to leave quickly.

**_He had plans for Joe_**, that could wait until Turning point. It was more important to get golden boy out of the building. Daniles sighed as he placed there bags in the back seat. To be fair AJ wasn't really a boy, no he was a man.

Even if he was 13 years younger than Daniles. He had a wife he loved and a son who he had given his name. Styles was a man, even if he still had the youthful fire of a single young buck. Running around as if he could take on everyone and stand up for everyone while he was at it. Daniles looked at AJ who had decided to take a nap in the car.

He frowned just a little, it was just like Styles to lower his guard. The Fallen Angel grinned a little, Styles seemed to have realized he was safe with the older man. Daniles felt the grin become a smile, yes the golden boy of the X division was safe with him.

It was weird but true, while normally the only people to take naps around him were his daughter. Daniles wondered if that wasn't why Styles was safe with him. Styles for some reason had brought out the father in him.

Somehow AJ reminded him of the son he hoped to have. He even shared the same grin as he slept. The Fallen Angel had taken to watching his baby girl sleep. She was so prefect, just like her momma.

Daniles smiled at the thought, it had been a while since he'd been home. But soon he'd be on his way back to LA. That had been the only good thing about the grade three concussion he'd gotten. Time to spend with his daughter and wife.

The Fallen Angel wished there was a way to do both his job and yet be home every night. Shaking his head Daniles drove off into the night. Soon he'd be at the air port then he would be in less than a hour on his way home.

Home with his wife, baby girl and his newest child who was still on the way. He had no idea if the baby was a boy or a girl. He found he didn't care, all he wanted was a healthy happy baby. Who made cute baby noises, cried, ate, and did all other normal baby things.

Daniles smiled, despite it all he knew in short time he'd be home. Daniles looked over at AJ and shake his head, the man was still sleeping. It looked as if it would be up to him, to make sure Styles got on his own way home. No matter AJ was a fellow parent, thus as a member of we have young children. It was Daniles sworn duty as a father to help other fathers when it was called for.

If there was one thing the Fallen Angle did agree with Styles on. It was parents had to stick together. After all once the two of them took out Harris and Storm.

They would be in away dependant upon each other, in a family short of way. The added income form being NWA tag champs would be helpful for both families. Daniles smiled as he saw the exit to the airport coming up. Soon the two would be on there way home.


	2. Long Roads

Daniels looked out his window impatiently. He wanted to be home now. All he wanted to do was hold his new born son, to hold his little girl and to kiss his wife. There were times that he wished he didn't love wrestling so much. Times he wished that he had a more normal job. It was really a twist of fate that his dream was in Orlando.

_All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
_

When his heart and soul were in LA, his wife Lisa who stood by him. His little girl who's smile he was certain was in some way a gift form God to him. His son, his sweet innocent little boy. So new and perfect, his son was so wondrous. A perfect little angel, who without even trying had stolen his heart. The same way his daughter had when she had come into the world.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
_

Once he got home he was going to hold them both. The Fallen Angel frowned at that thought, not because he disliked holding his children. He loved every moment he got to hold them, to whisper into their ears about how perfect they were.

_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
_

Daniels frowned because he hadn't been able to hold his son for the first few weeks of his life. Joe was responsible to taking that form him, taking time he'd never get back. It was bad enough that he was on the road so much. That alone robbed him of time with his family.

_Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
_

To have that time taken from him, by that piece of trash. Joe would pay the price for that, he'd pay most heavily for taking that time. Joe had gone on about how he'd end his career, how he'd taken joy in costing him the joy of holding his new born son.

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
_

Joe was in for a surprise, come Final Resolution Joe would learn the hard way. It wasn't going to be the Fallen Angel's career that was going to end. Joe was going to pay with his blood for the time he'd robbed him with his blood.

_It's easy to fall, and easy to crawl  
When you taste a little and you want it all  
You close your eyes and hold on tight  
When the wrong one loves you right_


	3. I'm the man I should be

AJ sat in his cab with a smile. Soon he'd be home, where his wife and son where. As much as he loved wrestling, AJ loved them more. There were days he wondered about what he was doing.

As a father and husband, AJ knew he was falling just a little short. He wanted to be a better father, to be the man he knew he should be. A man would be home every night to tuck his son into bed. A man would be there when his wife was feeling stressed about there son. Or anything else that was going on in her life.

AJ frowned a little, somehow his wife was still holding on. In his heart he sometimes feared that someone would take the opening he left wide open. Each time he was gone, AJ feared that it would end with him in divorce court.

His wife was one heck of a woman, and he knew that many a man would love to be there for her. Be there for her, while her husband was off running around hanging form cables. Pulling X's off chains and flying threw the air like a human dart. AJ wondered for the hundreth time if it was really all worth it.

Sure the pay was good and TNA was growing. His pay checks were getting bigger, which meant money could be put away. However, the nights were getting longer, the road a little harder.

He was reminded of the Garth Brooks song. He was way too young to feel this damn old. Yet for AJ things were just now getting really great. He was moving back up the ranks fast.

He and Daniels were going to hold the tag gold. AJ sighed, if only there was a way to both be in TNA and home every night. He'd said the same thing he'd been thinking to Daniles just before they parted ways. Start flash back:

_"Styles. Every wrestler who has children and a wife thinks about that. You can't have it both ways, the sad truth is that we want it all. We want the dream job we love to do. We want to be home every night to put the kids to bed. We want to be the husbands our wives should have. But it's really one or the other, this business doesn't really give us normal. Some people are bless to be able to have a home close to work. Most people in this business don't. I understand how you feel...there are days I wonder if I won't find divorce papers waiting for me...but I still want to be in this business. At least for now anyway, I've got too much more I need to get done. Money that's got to get put a side, and the only way to get that is to get gold. Highlights to make, wars to be had. You need to make a choice, don't answer me now. Think about it long and hard, then call me and tell me what you want." _

End flash back:

AJ smiled as the cab pulled up in front of his home. AJ pulled his bag over his shoulder and handed the driver his money with a nice tip. The cab driver smiled back as AJ shut the door and head up to his front door. He would have to make a choice soon. But for now it was just good to be home.


	4. Fallen Angel's little angels

Daniels sat quietly in his chair just staring down in wonder. His son, his perfect little angel. Sleeping quietly in his father's arms, after having been feed and burped. The Fallen Angel smiled, he'd never seen anything quite so perfect.

Being a father was seemed to come natural to him. His wife had told him in teasing that not only was there eldest a daddy's girl. But it looked as if there second born. Had decided that he was daddy's boy.

Chirs had teased back that it was more likely there son would be a momma's boy. Lisa had just smiled back and told him that wasn't possible. Then placed a kiss on his check and gone back to playing with their daughter. While he finished feeding and bonding with his son.

Chirs sighed as he looked at his perfect little angel. They were only young like this once, soon he'd be crawling. Then he'd move on to walking, talking and then it would all snowball. Just like his little girl had started to show signs of growth. His little angel would grow, he would get older. Then he would grow away form him.

Daniles frowned, sure Lisa understood why he wasn't home every night. But that didn't mean both his children would ever be able to. Would they be able to understand it when. He was only able to be home for only one's special moments.

Or home for only one's school play or game. Would they start to hate him or their sibling over it. Would his son or daughter feel as if daddy only loved one of them. How would he explain that he loved them both, but he loved his job too.

Why did he have to choice, he loved his family. He loved his job as well, he'd never wanted a normal job. Daniels had loved wrestling for so long, just wanted to be the best. He had spent years, just to make it in a business where it was mostly touch and go.

Now he was made, he had the standing he had everything he needed. All of those years of paying his dues all of it. He didn't know how he would have held on without Lisa. Daniels honestly didn't know how he would have been able to.

Lisa was his rock, his support the person who had stood by him. Not many women would have been able. Able to except that they wouldn't get the time they wanted. To know that while he loved her, he loved what he did too. Daniels sighed he had told AJ something not too long ago.

The Fallen Angel signed he knew he was facing the same issue as well. He had told him that he needed to think, make a choice then call him. It look as if he had a choice to make as well. While he honestly loved his job, he loved the rush form the moves the crowd. He knew he loved his sweet little angel in his arms more.

If he ever came home to divorce papers waiting for him. He knew his chances of seeing his angels was very low. No judge on the planet would give joint custody to a parent. Who's job it was to be on the road most of the year.

How he had stayed married this long he would never know. Daniels had seen a lot of broken marriages over the years. How Lisa had held on so long he didn't know. She disserved so much better than what he was giving her.

Lisa looked on as she watched her husband brood. He had been like that since coming home. Her angel was thinking about how his life had been up until now. She could see him weighing his options, he was thinking about quitting wrestling.

He was thinking about all the missed moments. She knew he loved his job, but from the way he was looking at their sleeping son. Lisa was certain that he loved him more. Her husband loved his children more, he wanted to be home for them every night.

Lisa smiled a little, if there was one reason she had held on for so long. It was the fact she knew her fallen angel loved her and there children more than his job. He still needed his job to be sane, to have that sense of happiness. For that reason she didn't want to take it form him. If and when he wanted to retire, it was up to him. His choice to make when it was time.


	5. AJ's little one

AJ smiled as he watched his boy sleep. He was getting so big, so grown up. He had learn how to crawl with both his arms and feet. Since he'd been back, it was a wonderful moment. A wonderful moment that AJ had been home to see.

He had been so proud of his son, the determination in his eyes. His son was determined to move himself. Even after several failed attempts, the little boy sleeping in his crib. Had shown that he would not back down in the face of the challenge.

AJ had been so surprised to see his son at such a young age, be so determined. To keep getting back up no matter what and to master what he had wanted to do. His wife had smiled at him and told him the boy was his father's son.

She had told him that she sometimes sat in with him watching daddy on tv. She had said that he certainly knew who his daddy was. He would cheer when he saw daddy do something cool. Then would frown and get cranky when ever anyone tried to hurt daddy. He had pitched a complete fit when Shannon Moore had hit the ring during there title match.

AJ growled, that little punk Shannon Moore was going to get his. He had been with in moments of another tag title rang. Only to be cost it by some crazier than thou punk. Moore had to be the most insane mulit colored haired nut he'd ever meet. That was saying something, since he knew Jeff I like to Swanton off ladders, buildings, you name it I'll Swanton off it Hardy.

Jeff was much like he showed the world, he was in AJ's opinion a bit of a death wish seeker. Reckless, and fully willing and able to do anything. Why the younger Hardy was so unconcerned with his well being. AJ wondered if it didn't have something to do with Matt.

The Elder Hardy had been a large part of the younger daily life for a long time. Now the two were no longer around the other every day. It mite have started with Amy, but after that it had snowballed. AJ and seen Jeff more than once looking pensively at his phone.

He would look at it longley for about ten minutes, then glare at it then throw it back into his bag. Cursing under his breath, then get up and go do something stupid. It was becoming a daily habit for Jeff, at least it seemed to have. Each time was worse than the one before.

The last time Jeff had gone looking for Abyss and Mitchell. He had jumped the two from a top the highest point in the building. As they had been on there way to the ring. Jeff had left both Abyss and his manager laying out cold.

Jeff had in the process also twisted his both his ankles and damn near broke his neck. AJ had asked Jeff why as the doctor he'd taken him to was patching him up. Only to have the normally chatty Jeff go quite on him. Jeff had kept his eyes down and not said anything more that night.

AJ had started to keep an eye on the younger Hardy after that. He had prevented Jeff from doing anything else insane for a few weeks. Jeff had seemed to start to come back to life. AJ had become his new older brother in a way.

Then it had happened, Jeff had learned about how Matt was thinking of signing with TNA. AJ frowned the younger Hardy had been so happy. He had been excited and filled with a fire that no one had seen in him before.

AJ had watched as the fire had slowly grown into a roaring inferno. The younger Hardy had become more social, had smiled more genuine smiles. Jeff had been at easy with things, been ready to re-form the Hardy brothers if Matt was willing to. But even if he didn't want to re-form Jeff had told AJ he was happy to have him around.

Then the shoes had dropped, Matt wasn't going to be a part of TNA. AJ had seen Jeff's face it had gone form happy to depression in about five seconds. Then it had gotten bad, Jeff had screamed gone just plain insane. Jeff had broken more parts of the impact zone. Than AMW and the New Church ever had. At the top of their bloodiest, and laid out several people while at it.

Jeff Jarrett had been left in a large pool of his own and Monty Browns blood. Jeff was out of action for a week while doctors tried to fix him. Jarrett still walked with a limp to this day, even if he managed to hide it most of the time. Monty Brown had gone in to get several scars removed and popped advil migraine like it was candy for two weeks.

AMW had both turned tail and run as they watched a dark side traced Jeff beat the two. Abyss and Mitchell had just looked the blood bath and walked off. Team Canada had also decided to not to get involved. As far as they cared Jeff could just keep beating the two.

It had taken himself, Matt Bently, Chris Sabin, along with Sonjay and Shark boy to grab Jeff and run like hell. They had all managed to get the hell out of the building and else where's before Larry or anyone else found the bloody mess. Luck had held, no one told Larry anything and Jarrett and Monty didn't remember a thing about it.

AJ figured that Mitchell and Abyss just wanted Jarrett out of the way at some point. Only one man could be the heavy weight champion. Jarrett was going to be just another body to them as soon as it was most favorable to do so. AMW he guessed didn't want any injuries, and didn't honesty care about Jarrett or Brown.

That was if they were smart anyway, they had other problems. Team 3D was a much better tag team than them. Harder, meaner and down right tougher. The tag team division of TNA was growing more cut throat. Filled with a lot of talented teams, that on any given night could take the belts. Most had been together for quite awhile or some just seemed to have that it factor.

If Storm and Harris wanted to keep the belts, they were going to have to look out for them selves. Jarrett was going to be in for a very rude awaking sometime soon. Not that Storm and Harris had a chance in hell. No him and the Fallen Angel had there number. Once they got back into the ring with AMW they would be the former champs.

AJ smiled again as he little boy moved over on to his back. The little boy in the crib was truly his guiding light. He was willing to do anything for him. Thus he would do what ever it took to give this little boy the life he dissevered. His son would have it all, AJ was going to give his son the world.


	6. The storm

James Storm frowned as he looked at the TV screen. He had gone over the tape five times since he'd sat down an hour ago. Each time had been the same, results all of which were un-expectable to him. He and Harris had only won due to the king of punk Shannon Moore.

Storm was outraged, some crazy little punk had been the only reason he and Chris still held gold. This was un-expectable, they had been the greatest team in TNA for a long time. AMW had gone through wars of all kinds.

Bloody battles with some of the worlds craziest teams. He and Chris had survived James Mitchell's New Church. Mitchell was sick one of the sickest people Storm had ever had the misfortune to meet. Let alone cross, he and Chris had both crossed the mad manager and gotten back there gold.

Strom sighed being around Mitchell freaked him out. The man was weird and down right scarry. Storm won't say it out load but Mitchell scarred him. On a level that was a kin to what the bogie man did to a two year old child. He hadn't liked the idea of align with him, but Jeff had said it was better to have Mitchell and Abyss on his side. Than to have them on managements and the rouges escaping the WWE.

Storm had the feeling that if Mitchell got into his head to bring back the New Church. Things would start to get very ugly and that he and Harris would be the sacrificial lambs. He had not missed the fact Jeff had said his side and not our side. Strom, Gail and Harris had all made some quick excuses and all gone to dinner.

They had all gone out to a out of the way place just outside Orlando. Gail had been the one to voice what they had all been thinking. Jeff could and would sell all three of them down the river. As soon as it became profitable to him to do so.

Chris had agreed with her, and the three had come to an understanding. They were now their own group, to hell with Jeff and his crap. Jeff was just out to use and then throw them all away. Once that had been taken care of, Gail had also mentioned her discomfort with Mitchell. Strom had claimed her by saying Mitchell was all image. Chris had also throw in his two cents and said that he was more talk than action.

Still Storm had to agree with Gail on all points, James Mitchell was creepy and down right depraved. Who knew what that man was fully capable of doing. Storm sighed he had a feeling that the New Church raising form the grave. As going to be the least of his worries.

Styles and Daniels were on the same page. The two stars of the X-division were a working unit. A very dangerous working unit that was soon to be seeing him and Harris back in the ring. Strom pulled over his bowl of popcorn and eat. Fate would decided things soon enough.


	7. Nothing is really what it seems

James Mitchell smiled, while he and Abyss looked by all appearance to be on Jarrett's side. As the old saying went, things are not always what they seem. Mitchell laughed as he watched the tape, it was truly breath taking. The beating that both Jarrett and Brown had gotten was truly on his top 20 beat downs from the TNA/NWA era.

Too bad that the two fools had not gotten permanent damage form it. Sadly the only thing they had lost was all memory of it. Sadder still no one had seen fit to tell them just who had done the deed. Jarrett and Brown had no friends, just disgruntled allies and enemies. Mitchell mused about it all, he would have excepted such violent behavior form anyone else.

Than the man who had taken a pipe to the two fools and gone to town. Jeff Hardy had done the job, it was a nice piece of work. For Hardy to have done such brutal and twisted work was a surprise.

It was such a violent, brilliant and bloody attack. Well worthy of someone with the mind of say Raven or Sabu or himself for that matter. Not that of young Jeff Hardy who was more rock starish than blood lustish.

Sure the mulit colored hair thrill seeker would throw his body every which way. Not caring if he was hurt in the process. Mitchell had long suspected that Jeff Hardy had a death wish.

The level of hate and brutality Hardy had shown was intense. There was something inside young Jeff that bore hate on high level. Some very painful past event had logged it's self into Harry's mind.

Just where the young man had picked it up was still up for debate in his mind. This was key, once he understood what had driven Hardy to it. He would be one step closer to gaining incite into the boy's mind. Once he was inside the boy's mind, it would be simply to convert him to his cause.

Mitchell was not going to sit back; and watch the events of the clash over control for TNA quietly. He had plans to come out on top, no matter which side was left standing at the end. Mitchell's year of pain due to Raven had shown him many things. Given him time to reflect upon his mistakes and time to learn just how to over come them.

Mitchell now new where he'd gone wrong with the New Church. Mitchell now knew just what he needed to look for. His time out had shown him that in order to have the control he truly needed to make his super group work. He was going to have to pick out both talented, and brutal men or women.

Mitchell had never been one to decimate against anyone. Women could be just if not more dangerous and dark than men when they had the proper motivation. Yet they would also have to have something that he could use to work with darkness.

Something that was deeply rooted inside them. That would be his edge this time around. Having people who were driven by there hate, driven by there darkness. Honing there hate, using it to destroy all that came into their site.

Emotional pain, hurt, lose, angry, could all be useful to him. However he would need understanding of it. With that would come wins, power, gold, money. Destruction on levels that had not been seen since the early New Church.

Slash, Brian Lee, Belladonna and the rest of his followers. Had all looked so promising at one time. In hind site Mitchell realized that now that Slash was too raw. Lee had been more concerned in wearing leather pants and trying to pick up women. Belladonna was uncontrollable form the get go and did things her own way.

What Mitchell needed as people who were more inclined to do as he wanted. Not so much outside the ring that was not important to him at all. Regardless of what some narrow minded people mite think of him. James Mitchell was not some force of evil. He was just our normal Karaoke Bar owner and wrestling manager.

Still his years in the business had taught him much and in his mind he was good at what he did. He provided assistance both in and out of the ring for his clients. James Mitchell was nothing short of a business man.

A man who took pride in his work and did what was needed. His time in the now dead ECW had been his favorite part of his time to date. All the fun he'd had with Mikey and Yoshio Tajji. The fun with the Blue World Order, playing the part of the red suited devil.

Just having the time of his life, while getting paid for it. Gordon and Hayman were two very upfront men. Mitchell had to give it to them, they had never lied to him. Unlike certain people in the front office of TNA or Jarrett.

Mitchell had paid his dues in a business that was much like regular business. It was hard, harsh and unforgiving in it's way of doing things. Mitchell understood that and he wasn't about to let Jarrett fuck him and Abyss over.

He had spent far too much time in the business to let that happends. Folding this papers Mitchell picked up a book. The art of war was always good reading. Now all he needed to do was pick his spot, it would be soon.

It was not yet time there were just a few more things he wanted to get straight. AMW was soon to be the late tag team champions. They had nothing on the Fallen Angel and The Phenomenal One.

Depending on how that all played out. Mitchell had a few ideas about that, but it was too early to tell what would happened. If things played out right he'd have two new clients. If not then at the least AMW would be out of his hair for a bit.

He knew for a fact that Storm was jumpy around him. Storm bought into the image he projected. It was rather sad, Storm had been in the business long enough to know better. However it could be used to his advantage at some point.

Mitchell smiled a bit people like Strom where far too many in the world. But they were also very useable if played right, that was something he could do. He had yet to meet one he couldn't play and he was certain that Strom wouldn't disappoint him.


	8. Choices

Jeff Hardy sat in his den chair deep in thought. He had many things he needed to work out. He just wanted to get some clarity, to find some kind of peace. Jeff let his tired body sink into the cool leather. He was in need of something he could put a finger on.

Jeff knew it had something to do with what had been happing over the last few months. However he was unsure just what to do about it all. He had been thinking about it all, he knew that it was time to make a choice.

Jeff was realizing that he could no long count on Matt. Not that he was disowning his brother or anything. But Jeff had come to the sobering conclusion that Matt would no longer be a part of his professional life. Jeff was mad about it, he was angry and hurt.

Matt had stuck a knife into him and twisted it. Personally Jeff short of understood his brother's line of thinking. Professional Jeff was at a stand still, he had been hopping for re-union. He had wanted to re-form the Hardy Brothers and take a crack at AMW.

AMW was weak and ripe for the plucking and everyone knew it. It was a for gone conclusion that AMW was going down in flames. Jeff growled as he watch the tape of The Fallen Angel and The Phenomenal one. It was clear to him the next team to get lucky enough to face Storm and Harris was taking those belts.

Jeff knew he and Matt could have taken AMW, could have made them look like the fools they had become. Styles and Daniels had been robbed by Shannon Moore. For some unknown reason Moore had it in for Styles. The King of Punk was looking to take Styles down a few pegs.

Still with Moore taunting and chasing Styles around, it would ensure that AMW stayed champions. Not that Jeff had anything against Styles, he didn't. AJ was a talented and respectable wrestler who Jeff thought highly of. He was a good man with a family who stayed faithful to them.

Shoot straight in most everything he did in or out of the ring. Hell AJ had even taken it upon himself to keep an eye on him. Jeff knew that Styles honestly cared about his well being. AJ had kept him company and been a good friend to him. He had covered with several other men to keep Jeff's hide in TNA.

Had Larry found out who had laid out Brown and Jarrett, it could have gone south for him. That however was a 70/30 percent chance in his opinion. Larry despite his fronting didn't like the NWA champion. Or Brown anymore than the rest of the roster did.

Still with things in such an up roar over Sting. Jeff wasn't sure that Larry wouldn't have axed him, just to free up more money. If there was one thing Jeff didn't like it was guys running over other guys. Especially when they hadn't even been in the ring for five years.

Steve Borden aka Sting was a money whore, a fronter. A fake, someone who was cashing in on his past fame. Things were getting tangled in TNA, Jeff wasn't liking the way things were going. Yes at one point Jeff had worked for Vince, but that had been a different time.

A time when a wrestler didn't feel like he had signed his soul away. Things were different, now it was more like being in the freaking army. It sucked to be a WWE wrestler and Jeff wouldn't go back ever.

No amount of money was worth being made a fool of. Watching all our years of hard work be turned into garbage. No the WWE could go to flying into the abyss for all he cared.

The abyss, hum it was a strange thought. Still Jeff realized that perhaps that mite be the answer he was looking for. Abyss was under contract with Mitchell.

James Mitchell, the former Sinister Minister of the now dead ECW. The man who had gotten Mickey Whipwreck and Yoshihiro Tajiri shoots at titles and made sure they had won them.

Jeff Hardy was at a crossroads in both his professional and personal dealings. What he decided next would change both parts of his life. The roads were before him, and now was the time to make a choice.

What choice to make plagued him. Either road was an absolute guarantee to what Jeff wanted. Each held promise of what he could have or what he could be. Now all he had to do was choice which one he wished to walk.


	9. Gails

Gail Kim cursed loudly, she was not having a good day. The dishwasher she'd just gotten had quite on her. She called the service company and they had said they be right over. Right over the next day at 7 in the morning.

Gail hated crap like that, but then again so did the rest of the world. service companies liked to wake you at un-godly hours. They had a think for it, just like delivery companies. Sighing Gail left her kitchen and headed into her den.

She had a lot of things that needed shorting out. Her alliance with Jarrett and AMW was not going the way it was supposed to be. Jeff's true nature was coming to light, and it wasn't one she liked. It was that of a back stabbing little bitch. She'd had enough of that with the WWE, it was filled with backstabbing bitches. AMW was not helping matters by having become the two biggest wimps in TNA.

Gail sank into her soft leather chair, and stared into the fire that was going. She needed to make some changes, it was becoming clear to her. That in order to make in out of the coming war. She was going to have to jump ship. Team sissy boy was not going to take her down with it's fall.

No Gail was smart, talented and no one's fool. She was in need of a change, and it was going to have to happen soon. With the lines being drawn, and the players taking sides. Gail was going to have to draft herself to a new team. Just which team was the puzzle she was having problems with.

TNA management was not to be trusted and lied to often to even think of a short term relationship. 3D was out on the grounds they would put her through a table first before hearing her out. Christian Cage, was not unknown to her. He would be a good person to take sides with, however Gail wasn't sure he'd want her on his team. Captain Charisma tended to play solo these days.

Cage was also hanging some what with 3D. It would be to hard to attempt any talks with him at present. Abyss and his manager James Mitchell were too out where for Gail. Not that she fell for the image they fronted. But they liked to play on a field that Gail didn't feel comfortable with.

Mitchell was very intelligent, and had been in the business for a long time. He knew how to work what he had, both his mind and image. It wasn't fear of the two that made Gail want to cross them off her list. It was health respect for what they could do that did.

Gail wasn't stupid or slow by any means, but she didn't like having to always be on top form mentally. It was a lot like poor Jean Grey when she was taken over by Phoenix. Having to be in top mental form, fight with all she had every moment of every day. Never slipping not even for a second. Gail didn't want to have that level of stress.

What Gail wanted was someone she could work with. Someone who would back her up and be there for her business wise. A joint partner ship with equal rewards and say. She didn't want to play the fool for anyone, she wasn't going to bow down to anyone. Gail wanted to be on equal footing with the person she stick a deal with.

It wasn't like she was looking for love or anything. All she wanted was a chance to work with someone to get the respect and money they had coming. To get to the top of the mountain, grab that brass ring and hold on tight. Get the lime light, show the world the meaning of highlight reel.

Clime that ladder...ladder, ladder, now there was a thought. Jeff Hardy, he was both talented, smart, and not currently on anyone's side. Jeff Hardy was a free agent, who was looking for the same things she was.

Respect, money, fame, to show the world what the word greatness meant. It was clear to Gail, her answer was Jeff Hardy. Now all she had to do was reach out and grab her brass ring before someone else realized it.


	10. dreams and hopes

Jeff Hardy sat quitely as Gail Kim spoke, in nothing but his boxers frimly on his bed rapped in his blanket. Jeff wasn't sure why he'd let her in. She had shown up out of no where, at seven in the morning. Outside his door asking him if she could come in and talk.

Jeff had been livid to have been woken out of what had been a nice coforable sleep. Still Gail had managed to bring out the gentleman in him. Standing outside in the cold, no hat, no coat. Shivering and looking more like a little girl than the woman she was.

Camran North Carolinea wasn't the warmest place in the middle of winter. Jeff had chased her at first, ushering Gail in before he had known what he was doing. Shuting the door and getting her some hot coffee to warm her up.

Then out of habit he'd started to make up a quick but hot breakfast. A couple of warm english muffins with warmed cream cheese. A couple of eggs and some sasages along with a nice big cup of coffee followed by a glass of orange juice.

It wasn't until Gail had looked at him in shock but greatfully as he sat the plate of food down. That Jeff had realized that Gail wasn't Matt or Amy. Or anyone else who had showed up at his home, in need of a little comfort or understanding. Jeff had sighed and gone about making himself some breakfast as well.

Now he was sitting on his bed listening to Gail Kim lay out a business proposal about how they would make a good team. From what she was saying, Jeff could relate to what she was feeling. He was in the same situation himself. Jeff needed a change profesional and Gail was offering him that.

"Let me get this strait. You want to join forces for our mutual benfiet, to get what we disever. Your not here on some kind of ploy by Jarrett, you want to jump ship on him and start a partner ship with me?"

"In a nut shell Jeff, I want to work with you to get what we have coming. You and me, taking on the world and getting all the rewards for having the moxy to do so."

"Not to sound out of line Gail, but don't you and Jarrett have a relationship?"

"Hell no! I'm not beding that bastard...there isn't enough money on the planet to get me to touch that...look Jeff I'm not looking for love. Just someone who I can work with on a equal level."

"Sorry Gail, I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed to ask...I shouldn't have. But with all the crap I've seen and gone through I just had to clarif things. I just hope you can forgive me...I'm not really looking for love myself. Love hurts, I've been burned more times than I'd care to admite to myself."

"Thank you for being up front Jeff. I guess I should have excepted for you to ask that question. After all it often looks like me and Jarrett are closer than we are. I don't know what will happen if we come together and work together. I do know as long as you treat me with respect, you won't have to worry about a knife in your back."

"Gail, you have your self a parnter."

"Good. I'll see myself out then."

"Wait! Gail, we are partners. When I said that, I meant it...besides it's cold out there and it's already snowing like hell. The plows won't be out until tonight or latter and the roads are bound to be death traps already. Stay, I don't want you to get hurt...I've got a guest room or you know...you could sleep here...the bed is huge and I know how to stay on my own side."

Gail looked quizicaly at Hardy, studing his face and voice. Gail was good at reading people when it came to situations that were weird. Form what she was reading about Hardy, he was speaking the truth. Gail knew she could trust him, not to move from his own side.

"Why not, I'm tried...move on over. I need a nap."

"Cool...night Gail."

"Night Jeff."


End file.
